Enemy Affairs
by claymaster1011
Summary: What happens when an OC Lilly Sterling (alexanders twin sister) falls head-over-combat boots in love with alexanders nemisis Jagger Maxwell? Will alexander let her love Jagger, or will he send her home to Romaina broken-hearted? -cLaYmAsTeR101
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Cemetery Surprises**

**Lilly's POV**

I heard a knock at the old mansion door, 'that must be Raven,' I thought. Jamison was nowhere to be found so I had no choice but to get it myself. I opened the door to find an eagerly waiting Raven dressed in a black corset mini dress with black lace up stiletto boots. "Hey Rav," I said as she walked inside. "Hey Lil." You see Raven and I have been best friends ever since she started dating my twin brother Alexander (**AN**/: **Alexander** **will** **mostly** **be called Alex throughout the rest of the story). **So then now you guessed right I'm his twin sister Lilly (younger one only by 1 hour :P). Some people say that I look nothing like him and it's hard to believe we are twins, of course I agree, sure we both have black hair but my hair is a lot more rugged and has a "punk" look to it but that's not all out differences, my eyes are not chocolate brown like the rest of my family and my brother….they are the reason I got picked on all the time in Romania, one fiery orange, the other cherry red…but I'm not complaining I love my eyes and my hair, they make my stand out they make me not like other people and I like to be different-. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother appeared from the old stair case. "Hey Lilly your up early, good evening love," he said kissing Raven on the forehead. "So where you guys headed?" I asked. "We are going out the the park for a late night pick nick," Raven said proudly. "Cool hey Alex you wouldn't mind if you could drop me off at the cemetery would you?" I asked him. "Not at all why?" "Well you told me yesterday to go replace the flowers on grandmothers monument so I'm doing it to today," I said showing him the beautiful red roses I bought for her monument. "Those are very beautiful flowers I'm sure grandmother will love them, alright then we should get going I don't want to be late for our date," he said winking at raven.

**-One car ride later-**

"Alright I'll come and pick you up later, or do you want to fly home?" he asked. "I'll fly home," "fine but if you're not home by 3 o'clock am I'm going to come get you, and you'll be in big trouble," my over protective brother warned. "Ok, ok jezz…" I said annoyed then the mersadees drove away. 'God he treats me like I'm five even though I'm 17!' I thought to myself. I finally got to my grandmothers monument and lit a candle (I snuck out of the mansion) then place the roses down. After talking to her for awhile about my life, Alexander, how much I miss her...ect. I blew out the candle and dropped it in my hello batty bag. I checked my watch 'only 9:28 pm?! Man it felt like hours…I should still head back Jamison will worry if he comes home to see no one's there,' I thought. I was walking back up to the cemetery gate when I spotted something strange….an empty grave?! My curiosity peaked; I slowly walk toward the empty grave and look down into the dark hole to see a punk rock band black coffin! Then suddenly I heard a twig snap I spun around quickly just in time to catch the mismatched gaze belonging to my brothers archival, Jagger Maxwell!

**I hope you guys liked it! More chapters coming soon I promise! Don't forget to review ^^**

**ClAyMaStEr101**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

**Chapter 2 Enemy Affairs**

**(AN) I'm back with a new chapter hope you like it J**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^**

**Lilly POV**

So here I was standing face to face with the hypnotic, seductive Jagger Maxwell. I remember my brother went on and on about how I should never go near him because he was a dangerous vampire out for revenge on him, and that he would probably hurt anyone who stands in his way. But yet here I am! My undead heart is beating so fast I'm scared he'll hear it. My heart rammed against my ribs harder and faster as he slow started to walk up to me, and every step he took, I took one twice as long back. "Hmm...I see your brother must have informed you about me, because you seem more scared then a 5 year old in a haunted house." He said as he kept walking up to me. Before I knew it I was falling into the open grave! Jagger noticed me falling and caught me before I fell right on top of his coffin, in fact he didn't really catch me more like I fell on him…(him using vampire speed…bad timing…) I gasped and my face flushed as I hurriedly jumped out of the hole dusting myself off. I blinked and Jagger was already out and had paced his coffin on the ground; he smirked at me, "clumsy much?" His comment made my pale face flush bright red once more. "And don't worry, I'm not here for you, just…well…my bed." He said looking off into space; I could see a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. Then I don't know why but I hugged him, and it wasn't just any hug that I would give to someone who asked for one, I gave him one of my rare "thank you" hugs. He was taken aback for a minute then hugged me back, I truly missed Jagger, Alex and I would always play tag with him and his twin sister Luna at the park in Romania. I took in his sent, the sweet smell of cologne found my nose- WAIT! WHAT!? Ok…I must t be going batty if I like his smell….he broke away and he must have read my thoughts because he said, "heh, I missed you too_ Batty_" "_Batty_?" I thought, I remembered, Jagger would always call me _'Batty' _because he taught me how to fly/change into a bat. "Um, do you want a ride home? 'Cause it looks like it's going to rain, and you don't want to fly in the rain- it's very hard to do…believe me I've tried." He said scratching the back of his head then looking up at the heavy dark thunder clouds forming above us. "Um sure…" I said awkwardly. "Then let's go…" he shouted back at me (HE WAS ALREADY AT THE ENTRANCE GATE! MAN HE'S FAST!). Jagger opened the door for me to his cryptic looking hearse (I have always wanted to ride in it…I was kind of exited for Jagger to drive me home) I got in and he tucked away his coffin where it naturally belongs in the back of the hearse then got in the car himself. We rode in the car in a very awkward silence (what were we supposed to talk about anyway, the weather?!). The hearse slowly came to a stop in front of the gate to the mansion (best not for Jagger to come any closer Alex might kill him!) Jagger came around and opened the door for me (like a true gentlemen ^^ STUPID FANGIRL BRAIN! =.=) I got out of the car and accidentally bumped into Jagger in the process, "Sorry!" I said shyly. "It's ok I think I'm used to it." He laughed. Before I knew it my lips were on his, my eyes widened in shock then I kissed him back. His lips were so tender and soft. We broke away remembering that we were in front of my house and Alex/Jamison could catch us, "could you meet me in the cemetery tomorrow?" he asked me. "Um sure…all I got to do is sneak past my brother and that won't be too hard." I laughed making him smile that classic Jagger smile that only he could pull off, the smile where he shows his fangs (that smirky kind of smile). We said our goodbyes and as soon as his car drove away I ran inside and had my first girly "OMG I KISSED JAGGER!" crazy happy squeal and flopped on the couch. What is this feeling…Do I like Jagger?

**Sooooo? Like it?! Please review! THANK YOU!**

**-cLaYmAsTeR1011**

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Enemy Affairs Chapter 3: **

**The Secret Cemetery Date**

**ENJOY! ( (_^**

I woke up lying rather painfully in my black bean-bag chair and it was eight o'clock on the spot. _"Jagger! He's gonna' think I ditched him at the cemetery!"_ I thought then leapt up from my back braking position to run (at vampiric speed -of course-) to get dressed. I ran down the long tiring staircase and accidentally ran right into my twin brother, _"man sometimes I swear he's just a big tall brick wall (xD rhyme) in my life, literally!"_ I fell and landed flat on my butt then quickly standing back up to glare at my brother, "would you watch where you're going! I'm kind of in a hurry here, I'm late! Me and J-" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand before Jagger's name could escape my lips. He stood and looked down at me in confusion and with a bit of curiosity in his eyes, "Late for what exactly?" he asked me. "Uh-" I said trying to come up with something to say. "Alexander! Your blood shake is ready and prepared just how you like it." Jamison piped in (and with incredible timing I might add). "Come Lilly, and allow me to fetch you some clean clothes for you to choose from to wear tonight." He said slightly dragging me into the laundry room. "Ok so you'll need something nice to wear for Young Master Jagger won't you?" He said. My eyes nearly jumped out of my skull, "Y-Young Master J-Jagger?! Jamison, don't be silly! I'm not going to see him." I said trying to lie even though he saw right through it. "Oh please, Lilly darling, did you honestly think that you could keep something like that a secret from me? Besides you should be grateful, last night while you two were out there Alexander wanted to look outside and paint what he saw, I stopped him in time saving your butt." He said. "Wow, thanks Jamison, but why? Why would you do that? Why not just let us get caught?" I asked him still in shock that he would protect me and Jagger like that. "Well the answer is simple really, you two looked happy together. You two have been that way since you were kids, Alexander, to me he can't accept the fact that he's scared that the Maxwell's are plotting revenge on him for what he did to Luna, and making an excuse to hide his fear by making Young Master Jagger is a terrible person- when he's not." He explained to me. "Dang, I never would have guessed that he was afraid of Jagger and his family. And it's true I do like Jagger as a little more than a friend, and I want to go see him can you **_please_** cover for me?" I begged him. "All right, but you can't say that you're going to see your grandmother but so many times, otherwise you know Alexander will know something is up. Now put this on and get going you don't want him to leave." He said handing me my favorite black leather mini corset dress with blood red mesh on it for a sexy/cryptic design. I flew to the cemetery just in time to see Jagger walking out the cast iron gates. "Jagger!" I yelled turning back into my vampire form and dashing up to him. He was a little surprised at first then he relaxed and pulled me in for a hug, I gladly accepted it and hugged him back. "I started to think that you ditched me Batty" **(a/n: if you don't know why Jagger just called her "Batty" GO BACK AND READ THE BEFORE CHAPTERS!) **he said then kissed my hair. "_this is going to be the best date ever I can already tell!" _I thought as Jagger lead me back into the cemetery to his favorite spot, the old dead tree that he loves to sit under to lay back and watch the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enemy Affairs Chapter 4:**

**A missing twin sister**

**ENJOY! ( (_^**

**Jagger's POV **

Lilly snuggled close next to me as she stared up at the stars. I have to admit that I like her a lot and I think I might love her….I've loved her ever since we were kids. God I miss those days, when me and Lilly could hang out and play in the park in Romania without me having to worry about the possibility of Alex killing me for liking his sister. I don't even know why he's still mad/worried about me; it's my "evil twin sister" Luna who drags me out here to try and tear apart Alex and Raven. I don't really care if they're together, sure I was pretty pissed off when Alex broke Luna's heart but I eventually got over it like everyone else. Luna cannot stand not having her way that's why I can't stand her. I know, I know your now like, "then why the hell do you stay around her all the time?" It's because Luna's good at a lot of things and one of them is blackmailing, yea that's right I'm being blackmailed by my own sister, pathetic isn't it? (HEY! You guys keep that answer to yourself! =_=")

Heh, Lilly's asleep, she's so beautiful in the moonlight and she deserves someone like me to be by her side but her damn bastard of a brother has to get in the way of her happiness. : I you know something, that basterd! (See…this is the reason I hate coming up in 3...2...1) How the hell can he do this to his own sister!? He's freaken smothering her! And I won't allow my Lilly to be treated like this anymore! I know she wants he brother to allow her to be free, she told me at the mansion gate the other night! So that's why I'm taking her to my club in Hipsterville, she can say there with me in till we can figure out what to do about Alex. (And no I am not being pushy or clingy, you should see the status updates she posts on Facebook, all of them are "I'm in prisoned by my own brother" stories). I picked her up, making sure to be careful not to wake her, and laid her nicely in the passenger seat of my hearse, kissing her softly on the lips before shutting the door and climbing into the driver's seat. Alexander, enjoy having a **missing twin sister** that you can't torture anymore.

**Alexander's POV **

"Jamison where did Lilly run off to so suddenly? Because she sure is taking a long time…should I be worried?" I said to my butler as he was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, I could tell he was a bit startled; what is Jamison hiding from me…? "Oh Alexander, you worry about everything that involves Lilly. You shouldn't stress yourself out so much Lilly's fine." He said. "I know that Jamison but where is she?" I asked him again. "Where is who Alexander?" he's stalling, and that definitely means he has something that he doesn't want me to know about. "Where is she Jamison!? My parents let you, our finest butler, come down here with me and Lilly to cater to our every will and right now my will is to know where my sister is!" I said clearly frustrated. "you won't like it Alexander, and I know you'll try to ruin your sisters one chance at love…and I cannot and will not be the one that allows you to hurt your sister more than you already have." He told me but I didn't buy any of it. "Jamison you better tell me where she is right now!" I screamed my eyes red with rage. "Or you'll what!? Toss me out on the street?! You're forgetting one thing mister! Your parent's specifically left me in charge of you and everyone else that comes in this mansion! And as long as I'm in charge of this house you will **not** speak to me in that tone and bark orders to me! I will also decide what you **will** know about and what you **won't**! I am your butler! **Not your slave**! And one more thing! Remember that you are not Lilly's father; you cannot decide whether she does one thing or another! Do I make myself clear!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs and his eyes…0-0 flaming red and my face in utter shock (Jamison has never yelled at me like this before). "I will tell you where she is but you will **not **go after her! You will talk with her about it when she gets home and you will also allow her to continue to date him if she wants to, alright then do we have a deal?" he said to me in a completely serious tone. I said through a grumbling sigh, "Fine, we have a deal." "Good. Now she is on a date…" he said. "With **_whom_**!?" I said eager to now more. "With Young Master Jagger…" he said as calm as he could. **_"With who!? NO!" _**I ran out of the door and hopped in the Mercedes and punched it, flying down the road heading straight for the cemetery; only to find an empty graveyard. No Lilly or Jagger to be found.

***clap clap clap* Oh! Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! Hooray for the best chapter of Enemy Affairs SO FAR! (In my POV lol) DON'T JUST RAD IT AND LEAVE PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! PLEASE HELP ME REATCH MY GOAL OF AT LEAST 5-10 REVIEWS! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Until next time my fellow vampires, I bid you good night**

**My bat wings,**

**cLaYmAsTeR1011 ( (_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:) I am so sorry you guys! The lazy bug caught up with me along with the stress of EOG's and EOC's, and the big Dc field trip (I'm tired…BUT I'm doing this any way just for you guys! don't you feel special).**

**However, now that that stuff is over with I can concentrate on my FanFictions and all that good stuff. **

**So now I give you the 5****th**** chapter of Enemy Affairs, as always enjoy, and PLEEEEAAASSSEEE help me reach my goals of 5-10 reviews I love to hear (or in this case read lol)the opinions of my readers on my stories-sorry that's just the way I am. OK now on with the story…**

**Chapter 5: Here comes the trouble (Lilly POV)**

_Where am I? _I though, while awakening to complete darkness. _A coffin? _ I felt around blindly and touched something; something warm, something soft. "Well I see your awake now" I nearly jumped out of my own pale skin, _I know that voice._ An arm scooted out from under me and pushed a coffin lid up, with light now entering my pupils I squinted and let my eyes adjust. I turned my neck around to see Jagger's blue and green eyes staring up at me, "good morning my love, sleep well?" he said smiling. My face immediately heated; _did I just sleep with Jagger?! _ I quickly patted myself down to make sure I still had clothes on- thankfully Jagger didn't stoop to the level of rapping me in my sleep. He figured out why I mentally panicked and playfully wined/pouted, "Hey! Do I really look like the kind of guy that would rape you in your sleep?! I might be creepy to some people but I'm not sick! And to think that you would ever imagine me doing something like that to you! Humph, I'm offended." I gave him my 'like you didn't think about it' look and he just hmph'ed, sat up, and turned his head away from me. _Alright Jagger I'll play your little game, _I thought then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek; he almost immediately perked up causing me to roll my eyes. "Apology accepted now, you like movies?" –I nodded my head- "great! Come on and I'll show you around my 'creepy-crib' then we can kick back on the couch with a movie, some blood, some popcorn, and maybe some kissing?" he begged me hopping out of the coffin turning back to me. I just rolled my eyes and laughed, "hmm, maybe; if you're lucky…" "I do feel pretty lucky," he said beginning to show me around; then my cell phone bussed in my pocket. Jagger must have herd the noise, "who's that?" he asked scooting around me so he could read the text over my shoulder. I opened the text, it was from raven and it read:

_Hey Lilly, I don't know where you are or what you're doing with Jagger but I really hope you are safe. I went to the mansion tonight and only Jamison was there and he said that he told Alexander what you were doing and that he tried to not to tell Alex, but you know how he is; 'he gets what he wants when he wants it.' I'm really worried about Alexander Lilly, Jamison said that he freaked out and ran out of the house probably looking for you guys. So I thought I should warn you that it's probably best if you come back home to the mansion now because __**here comes the trouble.**_

_Sincerely,_

_ Raven ^^_

Me and jagger both had the same look in our eyes; and said "oh no."

**YAY another chapter done! Mental *whew*! Hey but now I'm even more happier because thanks to my L.A. teacher I'm getting better at the punctuation marks and where to put them along with some grammar (I have ADHD people and this disorder affects the way I comprehend things and one of the hardest subjects ADHD is though on is reading/grammar/language arts so give me a break):D ***** (inside the production of Enemy Affairs note) Jacob, hopefully you won't have to edit so much this time lol*******

**Well that's it for this chapter (sorry if it was too short for your liking just deal with it I'm tired *yawn*)**

**As always, help me reach my goal for reviews please! And have a great day/evening/night (I don't know what part of the world you're in XP lol) my fellow vampires! And see you next time! HOPEFULLY WITH MORE REVIEWS HINT! HINT! Oh! BTW a thank you to that ONE guest that reviewed and a shout out to my 2 followers!**

**My bat wings,**

** cLaYmAsTeR101**


End file.
